The present invention relates to food products and to their methods of preparation. More particularly, the present invention relates to nutrient clusters comprising vitamin and mineral fortifiers and macronutrients that are especially useful for blending with Ready-To-Eat Cereals and to their methods of preparation.
The present invention provides an improvement in nutritionally fortified Ready-To-Eat cereals (xe2x80x9cR-T-Exe2x80x9d), to nutritionally fortified clusters useful as additives for adding to R-T-E cereals, and to methods of preparing such additives and to methods of preparing fortified R-T-E cereals.
Of course, R-T-E cereals provide a baseline of nutrition provided by the native level of vitamins, minerals, fiber, etc. provided by conventional grain materials from which such R-T-E cereals are typically prepared. To increase the nutrition level of cereals above the base line provided by cereal ingredients, R-T-E cereals have long been nutritionally fortified with added micronutrients such as vitamins and certain trace elements and macronutrients such as minerals (e.g., calcium), soluble fiber, insoluble fiber, or soy protein. By micronutrients are meant materials added at levels of less than 1% (including any carriers or encapsulants). In contrast, macronutrients are materials added at levels of 1% or greater.
Conventionally, both micronutrients such as supplemental vitamins and trace minerals and macronutrients such as added fiber have been incorporated into the cooked cereal dough from which such R-T-E cereals have been prepared. These nutritionally fortifying ingredients have been blended together with the other dry ingredients, and cooked with moisture, formed into a cooked cereal dough, formed into pieces, and finished dried to form dried ready-to-eat cereals. For heat sensitive materials such as certain heat sensitive vitamins that degrade during the cooking operation, these materials can be added later in the cereal preparation such as being topically applied to formed and dried pieces.
Some consumers desire R-T-E cereals with particular vitamin and mineral fortification levels. For example, a whole-wheat cereal marketed under the WHEATIES(copyright) trademark may contain up to 25% of the recommended daily allowance for several vitamins per serving size (typically about 30 grams). However, a similar whole-wheat based flaked product marketed under the TOTAL(copyright) brand is fortified with 100% of the US recommended daily allowance (USRDA) of these and additional vitamins in a 30 g serving. More recently, these whole-wheat flakes have been improved to additionally contain 100 percent of the recommended daily allowance of calcium. Other R-T-E cereal products such as those intended for consumption primarily by children may contain 100% of the recommended daily allowance of calcium but lesser amounts (e.g., 25% USRDA) of other vitamins.
Typically, in response to consumer demands for R-T-E cereal products of varying vitamin and mineral content, cereal manufactures have introduced a variety of new products or line extensions of old products that contain various levels of vitamins and minerals. These products are typically mass-produced and distributed nationally. The proliferation of such products variations greatly increases the cost and complexity of providing R-T-E cereals to the producer and the grocery retailer such as by increasing inventory, shortening production runs, requiring customized packaging with particular nutritional labeling, more advertising, increasing the demand for grocery shelf display space, etc. Often, consumers are confused by differences in products that look and taste the same but vary in levels of nutritional fortification. Comparisons among competing products are also difficult since each producer may choose a different portion size of product for nutrition information.
However, recent consumer trends indicate consumer interest in consumer customized R-T-E cereal products. Rather than a consumer going to a grocery store and selecting from among over 200 varieties of R-T-E cereals that are typically carried a conventional grocery store, it would be desirable for the consumer to order R-T-E cereal customized to his/her particular taste and/or nutritional requirements whether at a retail store, by mail order, over the Internet or otherwise. (See for example, U.S. S No. 60/181,282 entitled xe2x80x9cCustomized Food Selection, Ordering And Distribution System And Methodxe2x80x9d (filed Feb. 9, 2000 by Barrie Froseth and Paul Muller) and which is incorporated herein by reference. For example, a male consumer might desire an R-T-E cereal comprising whole-wheat flakes having high levels of calcium, soy protein, and other vitamins but specifically not including iron while a female might desire essentially the same cereal but with high levels of iron fortification. The female consumer might further request that 100% of the USRDA for calcium be provided in a 30 g portion of this flaked cereal while the male, having a heartier appetite, in a 50 g portion. Another time, the consumer might desire the same product but additionally comprising raisins yet nonetheless providing the same level of particular micronutrients and macronutrients in the same potion size and form (e.g., whole wheat flakes).
Heretofore, there has not been any technique for providing individualized R-T-E cereals characterized by very particular levels of individual micronutrient and macronutrient levels.
Another problem in delivering higher levels of both vitamin and mineral fortification resides in the potential for adverse taste and texture effects resulting from such additions. While low levels of one vitamin might not adversely affect flavor, color or texture, the desire to provide the entire USRDA of a particular vitamin or mineral in a small quantity of R-T-E cereal greatly increase the likelihood of an adverse impact. For example, the current 100% USRDA for calcium is 1000 mg per day. To provide that level of calcium in 30 g of cereal might require calcium ingredient levels of 6-15% depending upon calcium material employed. Providing R-T-E cereal products containing 100% USRDA levels of calcium in addition to other desired fortifiers including additional minerals, vitamins and various macronutrients such as soy and fiber all within a mere 30 g of R-T-E cereal is a formidable challenge. Making such a powerfully fortified R-T-E cereal product not only palatable but sufficiently pleasing to compete with other tasty unfortified R-T-E cereals already familiar to consumers is even more challenging. Providing a technique for accomplishing high levels of fortification in an organoleptic appealing yet familiar product yet non-the-less customized to individual consumer""s orders that vary from order to order has been previously unthinkable.
Still another problem in providing such highly fortified R-T-E cereals resides in the physical form of the various vitamins, minerals and macronutrients. Such materials may be in the form of liquids, powders, and particulate pieces of various sizes. Topically applying a mixture of such heterogeneous mixtures in amounts sufficient to provide high levels of fortification might not be practical and yet maintain the basic shape identity, e.g., a flaked cereal, of the finished product.
Further complicating the difficulties of formulating calcium fortified food products is that calcium-containing materials have their own particular, frequently undesirable taste properties. Worse, calcium can also interact with other ingredients, particularly flavors, to reduce desired flavors or to generate undesired off flavors especially over extended times at room temperature storage.
In view of the state-of-the-art, there is a continuing need for new and useful nutrient food products that provide high levels of fortification of vitamins, minerals, and macronutrients. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide nutrient clusters that provide high levels of vitamin, mineral and macronutrient fortification.
A further object of the present invention is to provide nutrient clusters suitable for use for blending with conventional R-T-E cereal products and to provide blended nutritionally fortified ready cereal products characterized by not only high levels of nutrient fortification but also by good taste and texture attributes.
In it is still another object of the present invention to provide nutrient clusters providing higher levels of nutrient fortification that are suitable for use for consumption as a R-T-E cereal or snack product by themselves.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide additives for R-T-E cereals that provide high levels of nutrition that can be blended with conventional R-T-E cereal pieces but which do not compromise the product identity of the blended R-T-E cereal products.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide convenient, practical, economic, and simple methods for customized preparation of nutritionally fortified ready the eat cereals in response to individual consumer selection of particular types in levels of nutritional fortification.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide nutrient additives for R-T-E cereal products having improved organoleptic properties.
In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide methods for preparing calcium fortified nutrient additives for R-T-E cereal products having improved organoleptic properties.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide methods for fortified sweetened dried fruit products wherein the calcium is supplied by insoluble calcium salts such as calcium phosphates.
It has been surprisingly discovered that the above objectives can be realized and superior heterogeneous nutritionally fortified clusters, comprising a first particulate component; a nutrient powder blend, and sufficient binder to adhere the powder to the particulates. The present invention further provides novel methods of preparation of such heterogeneous nutrient cluster products involving coating particulates, particularly those bearing higher levels of macronutrients, with a quantity of liquid binder that can contain within the binder dissolved or dispersed nutrients to form sticky binder coated particulates and then coating the binder coated particulates with a dry nutrient powder blend to form a nutrient cluster in the form of pieces and thereafter curing nutrient clusters to solidify the liquid binder to form the present dried solid nutrient clusters.
The present nutritionally fortified clusters are particularly suitable for blending with an R-T-E cereal base to form a finished R-T-E cereal product or for consuming alone as a snack food or as a ready-to-eat breakfast cereal. The R-T-E cereal base can be of conventional cereal pieces or can include fortified pieces.
Of course, R-T-E cereal products comprising blends of R-T-E cereals and unfortified clusters have been sold for many years. For example, an R-T-E cereal available under the Honey Nut Clusters(copyright) mark comprises sugar-coated flakes from cooked cereal doughs blended with clusters. The unfortified clusters comprise various cereals and nut particles held together with a sugar binder or matrix material. However, these clusters are formulated and made for taste and texture attributes rather that for providing higher levels of vitamin and mineral fortification although, of course, some nutrition is provided from the ingredients from which the clusters are prepared. It is a surprising and inventive aspect of the present invention that cluster particulate additives and techniques for preparing such additives can be simply modified to provide the present fortified nutrient clusters.
Surprisingly, the above need, objects and other aims can be satisfied in the field of nutrient clusters for food products such as for addition to ready eat cereals by providing, in a preferred form of the present invention, nutrient products such in the form of aggregates or clusters comprising a first particulate component; a nutrient powder blend, and sufficient binder to adhere the powder to the particulates. The nutrient clusters are in the form of pieces each weighing from about 0.1 to 5 g., preferably about 0.3 to 5 g., and more preferably about 0.3 to 2.5 g. and having a moisture content of about 4% to 10%. The particulates can be selected from the group consisting of dried cooked cereal grain pieces, texturized vegetable protein, dried cooked cereal dough pieces, nut meat pieces, dried fruit, legumes, fruit pastes and mixtures thereof, said particulates having a piece count of about 500 to 15,000/pound.
In its method aspect, the present invention resides in methods of preparing the nutrient clusters. The present methods essentially comprise the steps of:
(A) coating particulates with a quantity of liquid binder to form a sticky binder coated particulates, said particulates selected from the group consisting of dried cooked cereal grain pieces, texturized vegetable protein, dried cooked cereal dough pieces, nut meat pieces, dried fruit, legumes, fruit pastes and mixtures thereof, said particulates having a piece count of about 500 to 10,000/pound;
(B) coating the binder coated particulates of step (A) with a dry nutrient powder blend to form a nutrient cluster in the form of pieces each weighing about 0.3 to 5 g (dry weight basis);
(C) curing nutrient clusters to solidify the liquid binder to form dried solid nutrient clusters having a moisture content of about 2% to 10%.
The present invention provides nutritionally fortified or nutrient clusters comprising micronutrients such as vitamins and minerals and macronutrients that are especially useful for blending with R-T-E cereals and further provides methods for preparing such nutrient clusters. Each of these components as well as product properties, preparation and use are described in detail below.
Throughout the specification and claims, percentages are by weight and temperatures in degrees Centigrade unless otherwise indicated.
Particulate Ingredients
The present fortified nutrient clusters essentially comprise at least one particulate ingredient. The particulate ingredients are useful to provide high levels of macronutrients such as soy proteins, fiber, calcium, lipids, and other protein sources in an organoleptically acceptable form. Optionally, a portion of one or more micronutrients such as vitamins, minerals, trace elements can be included into the particulates. Suitable particulate ingredients can be selected from the group consisting of dried cooked cereal grain pieces, texturized vegetable protein, dried cooked cereal dough pieces, nut meat pieces, dried fruit, and mixtures thereof.
Dried cooked grain pieces can include heat or steam treated grain flakes, e.g. quick oats or baby oats (i.e., small pieces of flaked oats groats) even though not fully gelatinized. Texturized vegetable protein can be provided from soy flour, soy protein, soy protein isolate, peanut flour, and mixtures. The dried cooked cereal dough pieces can be from puffed or unpuffed cooked cereal doughs. The cooked cereal dough pieces are especially desirable in that the dough formulation can be selected to provide a wide variety of flavors, textures, colors and ingredients. For example, the cooked cereal dough pieces provide a convenient mechanism for including legumes such as the pea flour, as well as for soy flour, soy protein, soy protein isolate. The cooked cereal dough can be formulated to comprise soluble fiber provided from such materials as beta glucan, oat bran, guar gum, Psyllium, fructooligosaccharides such as inulin and mixtures thereof and/or insoluble fiber such as from bran or carboxy methylcellulose. Preferred for use herein are particulates fabricated from puffed cooked cereal doughs having a density of about 0.1 to 0.4 g/cc. in view of the crisp texture provided to the present nutrient clusters.
Particulate nut ingredient or nut pieces can be provided from nut meal and/or nut particles of any of the commonly available nuts. Exemplary nut meals or nut particles can be provided from the nut meats of any commonly used nut including, for example, almond, Brazil, Coconut, hazelnut, Macadamia, peanuts, pecan, walnut, and mixtures thereof. Particularly suitable for use herein are Brazil nut pieces since such nuts are naturally high in selenium. In addition, soy nut pieces are a desirable particulate ingredient because they are a rich source of protein and phytonutrients, i.e. phytoestrogens.
The particulates can be provided by dried fruit pieces. The dry fruit pieces have a water activity ranging from about 0.25 to 0.85, preferably about 0.35 to 0.5. The particulates ingredient can comprise a dried fruit piece or bit from any dried fruit, fruit piece or fabricated fruit piece generally used in preparing snack foods and breakfast cereals. Examples of such fruits include raisins, prunes, cherries, apples, pineapple, watermelon, cantaloupe, figs, bananas, dates, currants, apricots, dried cranberries or xe2x80x9ccraisinsxe2x80x9d, and mixtures thereof. Preferred for use herein as the fruit core pieces are raisins, apricots, apples and mixtures thereof. The most highly preferred dried fruits are raisins. The fruit piece can also be a fabricated fruit piece prepared from a dried fruit puree. Such fabricated puree pieces provide great flexibility of sources and blends of fruit materials as well as incorporation therein of macronutrients such as calcium and fiber. In less preferred embodiments, the fruit can comprise simulated dried fruits prepared from fruit flavored dried gum gels.
The particulates can also be defined importantly in size and desirably are characterized by piece counts ranging from about 500 to 15,000 per pound, preferably about 1000 to 5000 per pound. The particulates generally have a particle size of about U.S. Standard Size No. 20 to {fraction (5/16)} mesh (0.841 to 8 mm). Particle sizes greater than about U.S. Standard Size No. {fraction (5/16)} mesh ( greater than 8 mm) may be difficult to adhere to form the present nutrient clusters.
The present nutrient clusters essentially can comprise about 20% to 85% by weight of the cluster of the particulate ingredient(s), preferably about 55% to about 70%, and for best results about 60% to about 65%. Of course the particular level of particulates will depend in part upon such considerations as desired selection of and levels of particular micronutrients and macronutrient, and desired taste and texture attributes.
Nutrient Powder Ingredients
The present nutrient clusters further essentially comprise a nutrient powder blend that includes at least two micronutrients. In a preferred embodiment, at least one of the micronutrients is encapsulated. Micronutrients can be selected from vitamins, trace elements, nutraceuticals, red rice yeast (a source of cholesterol reducing statins), prebiotics, probiotics, isoflavones, phytochemicals, and mixtures thereof.
Preferably at least some one, preferably most of the micronutrients are encapsulated. Encapsulation helps to protect and preserve the micronutrient as well mask any off-flavor from the micronutrients. Generally, encapsulated micronutrient comprise about 20% to 80% encapsulating material and about 20% to 80% encapsulated material. The encapsulating material can be a starch, sugar(s), fat, protein (e.g., gelatin), non-fat dry milk solids, or mixtures thereof. Encapsulated micronutrients are widely commercially available and the skilled artisan will have no difficulty in selecting and obtaining a wide variety of micronutrients.
Frequently, blends are provided commercially such as a blend of B vitamins such as Vitamin B1, (thiamin), Vitamin B2 (Riboflavin), Vitamin B3, Vitamin B6, vitamin B12 (cyanocobalamin), Pantothemic acid, niacin, thiamin. The micronutrients can further include typical vitamins as Vitamin A, Vitamin D, Vitamin E, Thiamin, Riboflavin, Niacin, Pyridoxine, Pantothenic Acid, Cyanocobalamin, Folic Acid, and Biotin.
In other variations, the micronutrients can include trace elements and minerals such as copper, iron, selenium, magnesium, manganese, zinc, and mixtures thereof. Conventional ingredients for vitamins and minerals can be employed to provide the desired trace elements. For example, Iron can be provided by reduced iron, iron sulfite, ferric sodium pyrophosphate, and/or iron fumarate. Copper can be provided by Cu2O, CuCl2, CuSO4 and mixtures thereof. Magnesium can be provided by MgO, MgCl2, MgCO2, Mg(OH)2, Magnesium acetate and mixtures thereof. Zinc can be provided by, for example Zn-citrates, Zn-gluconates, Zn-stearates, Zn-amino acid chelates, Zn-ascorbates, and mixtures thereof.
In preferred embodiments, the nutrient blend comprises sufficient amounts of vitamin and trace elements to provide 100% USRDA for all essential vitamins and minerals in less than about 5 to 15 g of nutrient clusters, preferably in about 5 to 12 g of nutrient clusters. Provision of such highly fortified materials allows for small levels of addition of the present nutrient clusters, e.g., 5 g, to small quantities of conventional cereal products e.g., 25 g, to provide cereal with-nutrient cluster blends having 100% USRDA of multiple vitamins, minerals and macronutrients.
In a preferred embodiment, the nutrient powder blend further comprises one or more macronutrients in powder form especially including calcium (e.g., from CaCO3, calcium citrate, calcium lactate, calcium phosphate salts, CaCl2, and mixtures thereof. In one preferred embodiment, at least a portion of the calcium is provided by calcium that is encapsulated in inulin as is described in commonly assigned copending U.S. Ser. No. 09/595,244 entitled xe2x80x9cOligosaccharide Encapsulated Mineral and Vitamin Ingredientsxe2x80x9d filed Jun. 16, 2000 by Steven J. Leusner, Jamileh Lakkis, Bernhard H. van Lengerich, Thomas Jarl and/or as described in U.S. Ser. No. 09/595,121 entitled xe2x80x9cProduction of Oil Encapsulated Minerals and Vitamins In a Glassy Matrixxe2x80x9d filed Jun. 16, 2000 by Bernhard H. van Lengerich and Jamileh Lakkis, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. This powdered calcium-in-inulin material provides the further advantage of providing two macronutrients, calcium and soluble fiber in the form of inulin, in a single ingredient. In one embodiment, 1000 mg of calcium is provided in about 5 to 15 g of nutrient clusters. Thus, the nutrient clusters are further characterized by a calcium content of about 0.065% to 30%.
Especially preferred for use herein to provide the desired levels of calcium is calcium phosphate. Calcium phosphate is generally available as a monobasic (CaH4(PO4) 2.H2O), dibasic (CaHPO4.2H2O) or tribasic (Ca3(PO4)2) salts. Preferred for use herein is tricalcium phosphate, Ca3(PO4)2, (xe2x80x9cTCPxe2x80x9d) because of its high weight percentage of calcium (about 38%). Moreover, TCP is slightly more soluble than other calcium phosphate salts.
A useful tricalcium phosphate starting material is also known as tribasic calcium phosphate or tricalcium orthophosphate and is commercially available in food chemicals codex grade from Monsanto or Rhone Poulenc, having the general formula 3Ca3(PO4)2.Ca(OH)2. This product provides assayed calcium content of from 34 to 40% by weight. Less preferred but nonetheless useful herein is anhydrous dicalcium phosphate, also known as anhydrous dibasic calcium phosphate, having a formula of CaHPO4. An anhydrous dicalcium phosphate material is also commercially available from Stauffer Chemicals in food chemical codex grade, providing an assay calcium content from about 30 to about 31.7% calcium by weight. Other calcium phosphate hydrates also can be useful, including, but not limited to, calcium pyrophosphate, calcium hexametaphosphate and monobasic calcium phosphate.
Most importantly, the calcium material such as calcium carbonate and/or calcium phosphate salt has a particle size such that 90% has a particle size of less than 150 microns (xe2x80x9cxcexcmxe2x80x9d), that is, a fine powder. Having a calcium phosphate being of sufficiently reduced particle size is to avoiding a xe2x80x9cgrittinessxe2x80x9d organoleptic attribute in the finished dried fruit composition. Preferably, the calcium material has a particle size of less than 100 microns.
Calcium phosphate salts are a preferred source of calcium, not only because of their acid solubility and weight ratios, but also because they are available commercially as a precipitate from whey, a natural dairy product.
The nutrient powder blend is further characterized by a smaller particle size. Preferred for use herein are powders having a particle size of about 1 to 1000 microns, preferably about 1 to 250 microns and for best results about 5 to 100 microns.
Binding Agent
The present fortified food products further essentially comprise sufficient amounts of a binding agent to bind together the particulate ingredients with the nutrient powder blend to form the present nutrient clusters. The particular binding agent(s) usage level depends upon a variety of factors such as the desired textural properties in the finished product. Generally, however, good results are obtained when the nutrient clusters comprise about 15% to about 40% of the binder(s).
The art is replete with suitable binding agents and the skilled artisan will have not difficulty in selecting suitable binding (s) for use herein. Solutions or slurries can be prepared wherein various gums (e.g., guar, pectin, carragenan, xanthan, gellan, carboxy methylcellulose), proteins, (e.g., gelatin, soy proteins, egg whites, hydrolyzed soy proteins), starches (e.g., Pregelatinized, modified starches) are used as the binding agent. Preferred for use herein as the binding agents are nutritive carbohydrate sweetening agents (sucrose, dextrose, corn syrup, honey, fruit juices.
The binder is usually applied dissolved or dispersed in liquid form. Added moisture is then removed by drying as described below.
Certain binder embodiments can additionally comprise a fat (oil and/or solid) component. The fat component additionally affects the eating qualities of the present compositions. The fat ingredient can also assist in minimizing interaction between any oil soluble flavors included and the insoluble calcium ingredient. For fat bearing binders, the binder is provided with liquid oil or fat heated to above its melting point.
The fat can comprise preferably about 0.1 to 50%, more preferably 0.5 to 30% and for best results about 0% to about 20% of the nutrient cluster. Useful herein are fats and oils that are conventional for use in food products, especially for confections. Both conventional fatty triglyceridic materials such as oils and solid fats can be used herein as well as blends of fats and oils or fats and sugars, that is compound coatings, or white chocolate. Also useful herein are fats, especially partially hydrogenated oils such as canola, corn oil, safflower, soybean, coconut, cottonseed or fractionated oils, all of which have melting points above room temperature. Less preferred are animal derived fats. Employment of such particular fats is preferred due to a reduced tendency of the glyceridic component to grease out of the present fruit compositions. In other preferred variations, the oils are selected to have and provide higher levels of medium chain triglycerides. While not proven and not universally accepted, it is believed by many in the art that the presence of medium chain triglycerides beneficially enhances the bioavailability of calcium phosphate salts possibly by increasing calcium absorption. A suitable oil that provides high levels of such medium chain triglycerides is canola oil.
In preferred embodiments, the fat component can additionally include lecithin and other emulsifiers, e.g., acetylated mono-glycerides, if desired.
In still another variation, the present products can further comprise about 0.15 to 50% inulin, preferably about 0.5% to 20%. Inulin or equally suitable like fructooligosaccharides (xe2x80x9cFOSxe2x80x9d) ingredients provide the benefits of soluble fiber without the adverse organoleptic or allergen features of such other soluble fiber materials such as oat bran, Psyllium, beta glucan, and guar gum. Moreover, it is believed that inulin and/or FOS materials facilitate the absorption of calcium when provided in the form of calcium phosphate salts. It is an advantage herein that inulin and FOS materials behave in a manner similar to sugars which allows for ease of use and incorporation. Thus, inulin can conveniently be added to fruit and sugars blend 12. Also, inulin""s bland flavor makes inulin particularly suitable for use in children""s products since children are notoriously sensitive to off flavors. Moreover, it is believed that there is a synergistic effect when both inulin and medium chain triglycerides are both present on the absorption of calcium from calcium phosphate salts.
Optionally, the present nutrient clusters can further additionally include effective amounts of a flavor(s). Conveniently, the flavor(s) can be dispersed and evenly applied as part of the binder.
The nutrient clusters are formed into suitably sized and shaped pieces. In a preferred embodiment, the pieces are bite sized ranging from about 0.5 to 10 g, preferably about 1 to 8 g each. The pieces can, if desired, be imparted with a particular shape such as an animal or vehicle. The pieces can be of all one color or portions can be of additional colors.
These nutrient clusters are unusually nutritious from a weight standpoint. As described, a single 15 gram serving may contain greater than 1.5 grams of dietary fiber, greater than 3 grams of protein, the majority of which may be soy protein, and 100% of the recommended daily intake of a variety of vitamins and minerals. Not only does this high nutritional density allow this cluster to be used as a nutritional xe2x80x9cadditivexe2x80x9d to RTE cereals, but it allows it to serve as a nutritious snack or supplement with a relatively small impact on an individuals total caloric intake. A typical 15 gram xe2x80x9cservingxe2x80x9d of these clusters has less than 60 calories.
RTE Cereal Blends
The nutrient clusters can be used and consumed themselves as an RTE cereal or cereal based snack or as a topical additive for other food products, e.g., ice cream, yogurt or admixed therewith to make a nutritionally fortified frozen dairy treat. In still other variations, the clusters can be added to dry mixes for baked goods. In still another uses, the clusters can be added together with dried seasoned bread pieces for stuffing mixes or as salad toppings. The clusters can be combined with other snack ingredients e.g., pretzels, for including into snack mixes.
However, the nutrient clusters find particular suitability for use for admixture with conventional RTE cereals to provide nutritionally fortified blended RTE cereal products. Any conventional RTE cereal whether or not nutritionally fortified can be used as the RTE cereal base of such blended RTE cereal products. Such RTE cereal base can be in the form of flakes, shreds, biscuits, puffed pieces and mixtures thereof. The RTE cereal base can be topically sweetened such as with a sugar coating. Especially preferred for use herein are RTE cereal bases fabricated from cooked cereal doughs comprising about 1% to 40% of the RTE cereal base of a soy ingredient selected from the group consisting of soy flour, soy protein, soy protein isolate, and mixtures thereof. Good results are obtained when the weight ratio of nutrient clusters to RTE cereal base ranges from about 1:50 to about 50:1, preferably about 1:10 to about 2:1 and for best results about 1:4 to 1:1.
It is an advantage that these highly fortified blended RTE cereal products are highly reminiscent in taste, flavor and appearance of familiar unfortified RTE cereal products. As such, the consumer is not asked to consume a distinctive xe2x80x9cmedicinalxe2x80x9d product.
Additional Particulates
If desired, the nutritionally fortified blended RTE cereal products can further comprise additional particulates intended to enhance the flavor and appeal of the RTE cereal products. Such supplemental additives can include dried fruit pieces (e.g. raisins), nuts, candies or confections, (e.g., dried marshmallow pieces) and mixtures thereof.
Typically such supplemental particulates are characterized by a larger particles size that the particulates from which the nutrient clusters are prepared. The supplemental particulates generally are characterized by piece counts ranging from about 300 to 1,500 per pound. If present such supplemental particulates can be present in the fortified RTE cereal products in a weight ratio of supplemental particle to cereal base ranging broadly from about 1:10 to about 1:1, preferably about 1:5 to 1:1 and for best results about 1:3 to 1:2. It will be appreciated that such supplemental particulates will generally be smaller in size than the present nutrient clusters.
In one highly preferred embodiment, the RTE cereal blends comprise xe2x80x9cNull clustersxe2x80x9d or unfortified clusters having a similar shape, size and formulation as the present nutrient clusters except for the absence of the added fortifiers. Such xe2x80x9cnull clustersxe2x80x9d find surprising usefulness in techniques and methods for providing customized cereal products in response to individual consumer orders. As noted above, a consumer might first order 100% USRDA of all essential vitamins and minerals in 30 g of blended RTE cereal product that includes 10 g or 30% nutrient clusters. In a second or later order, the consumer might request the same level of fortification but in a 50 g blended RTE cereal products sized portion. The consumer will then expect the same level, 30%, of clusters. Rather than remake the nutrient clusters so that 100% USRDA of all essential vitamins and minerals are provided in 15 g of clusters, the same batch or formula of 10 g of fortified nutrient clusters can be admixed with 5 g of xe2x80x9cnull clustersxe2x80x9d to provide the requested nutritional, taste and appearance profile. Employment of the combination of nutrient clusters with equivalent null clusters thus can greatly simplify the provision of to-order cereals having customized nutrient profiles.
If present, such null clusters can be present in a weight ratio to nutrient clusters ranging from about 1:20 to about 1:1, preferably about 1:10 to about 1:3.